mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renan Barao vs. Urijah Faber
The fight was for the UFC interim bantamweight title. Renan Barao was replacing undisputed champion Dominick Cruz after an injury. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Barao landed an inside kick, 4:35. Barao landed a leg kick. Faber's trying to charge in eating a combo. The Canadian crowd chanted Faber. 4:15. 4:00. Faber landed an inside kick. 3:35. Faber missed a high kick. Faber blocked one himself. 3:15 as Barao blocked one. They're really just feeling each other out. Barao missed a high spinning kick. 3:00. Faber landed an inside kick. 2:35. Barao landed an inside kick. Faber blocked a high spinning back kick. 2:15 as Faber blocked a hard high kick and ate a flying knee to the body though. He bounced off the fence into it. 2:00 remaining. Nice fast counter from Barao. 1:35. Faber blocked a high kick. 1:15 as Faber blocked another. Faber ate a jab and landed an inside kick. 1:00. Faber tried to check an inside kick. Barao missed a high spinning kick. The crowd chanted Let's go Faber. 35. Barao landed a nice leg kick. 15 as Faber replied to the inside. Faber landed a straight right. The first round ended, 10-9 Barao. The second round began. Faber landed a nice leg kick and ate a counter right. 4:30. 4:15. Barao missed a high kick. 4:00. Boos from the Canadian crowd. Nice exchange. Faber checked an inside kick, 3:35 left. Barao ate an eyepoke. Boos. Barao landed an inside kick. 3:15 remaining as Barao missed a high spinning kick, he tried a flying knee and landed a left, they clinched. 3:00 as they broke. Faber landed a clipping left and a right. Barao landed an inside kick and ate one himself. 2:35. Barao landed a leg kick. He landed a clipping body kick there. 2:15. Faber is trying to charge in. Barao landed a nice leg kick and tried a spinning wheel kick. 2:00. "Take him down!" Faber ate a right and blocked a high kick. 1:35. 1:15 as Barao missed a spinning kick. He landed a nice leg kick. 1:00. Boos. Nice exchange. 35 remaining. Barao landed a nice leg kick. Faber is limping. 15. Barao landed a hard leg kick. The second round ended, 10-9 Barao, the crowd is not pleased. "Perfect, perfect, perfect. Just perfect," Barao's corner told him. "Attack that leg." "Dance," they told Faber. The third round began and they touched gloves. Barao landed a leg kick and a combo and a flying knee to the body. 4:30. That left leg is swelling. 4:15. Barao easily stuffed a double. 4:00. Faber dropped an off balance Barao with a front kick. He landed a right. The crowd chanted for Faber. Faber landed a leg kick. 3:35. Barao swarmed with a flurry, 3:15. 3:00 as Barao landed a nice leg kick. Barao landed an inside kick. 2:35. Nice exchange, both men landed a right a piece there, Barao stuffed a single. 2:15. Faber landed a good right uppercut. 2:00 left. Barao landed a nice right. Faber landed a front kick. 1:35. The crowd booed, Barao landed a brutal leg kick. Faber hopped away circling. 1:15. Barao kicked the other leg. Barao landed a leg kick and stuffed a single. 1:00. "Hands up!" Barao landed a leg kick. 35. Boos from the crowd. Barao landed a stiff jab. Loud loud boos. Faber just can't get off. 15. Faber nearly staggered there hopping back. The third round ended to loud boos, 10-9 Barao. "You have to dance more, he likes Muay Thai, he likes you standing there," they told Faber. "He's already got ice on his leg." The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Boos. 4:35. Faber seems desperate, Barao landed a counter left. 4:15. Barao landed a leg kick. 4:00. Barao landed a leg kick and stuffed a single. Faber kneed the body. 3:35. "Hands up!" Boos. 3:15. Barao missed another spinning high kick. More boos. 3:00. Faber landed a right and ate an eyepoke there. They continued, Barao apologized. 2:35. Rogan said it looked like a knuckle went in the eye. Barao landed a stiff jab. And a hard leg kick. 2:15. Faber landed a leg kick. 2:00. Faber landed a good right hand. Barao stuffed a single. Boos. 1:35. Faber blocked a spinning high kick and a high kick. Barao landed a leg kick. Faber limped. 1:15. 1:00 left. Barao landed a right. A left to the body and to the head. 35. That left leg is swelling. Barao stuffed a single. He kneed the body. 15 remaining. Faber landed a good jab to the chin. Boos. The fourth round ended, 10-9 Barao, loud boos. "You cannot take those leg kicks. You're made of championship rounds." The fifth round began and they touched gloves. Continuing touching gloves really... As the round before. 4:35. Faber just can't reach the target. 4:15. Barao landed a leg kick stuffing a single. He missed a spinning kick. 4:00. Faber jabbed the body. The crowd chanted for him as he ate a counter left. 3:35. Faber blocked a high kick. 3:15. Faber landed a right to the body. 3:00. Barao stuffed a single easily. Faber landed a good jab and another. 2:35. Pattycake again. Hand out, Gracie style. 2:15. Faber landed a leg kick. And ate an inside kick. 2:00. Barao landed a right and a big left hook. Faber landed a Superman right. 1:35 left. Boos. Hand touching. Loud boos. Barao landed a nasty leg kick, 1:15. 1:00. Definitely boring. Foregone conclusion. He missed a spinning kick. 35. Loud boos. 15. He missed a spinning kick, loud boos, they hugged, 10-9 Barao. 50-45 Barao. "Bullshit!" the Canadian crowd chanted. Loud boos. 49-46, 50-45, 49-46 UD. Faber applauded as Barao went crazy hopping around and hugging his corner. He's screaming. WHOOOO. AHHHHHHH. WHOO.